The Wedding day
by hitgirlgomez
Summary: This is a request for my good Friend Tommy The Panda I don't really Do request but hey it's doesn't hurt to try right any it about Ally and Annie have there Wedding yes this girlxgirl but what happen when get kidnapped by Mad will her friend save and later in the ch will be some Loman but it really good so plaz read it :( and thank you DeathPrincess821 for help me x3 .
1. Chapter 1

Notes: hi everyone it Been while I have wrote a story anyway it good to see you I'm hitgirlgomez as you can see that I'm doing a request for my fav couple Tommy the panda and DeathPrincess821 yes they are girls and yes I support same sex or people that like both sex anyway and I'm happy about it and I don't care ...they are real people with real feeling they need love too you know it not fair for boy and girl should date I think same sex should date as well and you don't like that well you are not welcome to be here get out my face 8( anyway on with the story oh I forget I want to say thank you DeathPrincess821 for help me out lot it mean lot to me x3 now on with the story and I hope you like it Tommy the Panda enjoy X3 .

* * *

Ch1 wedding day

Annie giggled as Giggles fixed her dress, the chipmunk smiled at her.

Ally, however, was panting unsure of all of this, she was wearing a black suit with a purple tie. Fuzz Ball put a paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry, master is very kind. She won't care how you look."

Ally choked on something and picked up the trash and threw up in it. Fuzz Ball blushed softly and rubbed the back of his head. Ally walked up beside Lumpy, Lumpy held a bible as he looked over at her and smiled. Ally started to breath into the paper bag, her eyes bloodshot in pure fear.

Jarry, and Mad in the same body sat in the back of the crunch. They were annoyed and bitter. Suddenly, Annie walked in, her big light brown eyes gazing around the room, she was wearing a lime green wedding dress, and she had very light green lipstick, Sunshine following behind her throwing flowers softly, Tommy, one of her father, recording her and Annie. as everyone in the church look at Annie they though she was so beautiful while Tommy tired not to cry because of his child look os cute in get dress as France smack Tonmy back cause to ruined the moment and Said "Aww light up big guy." As she smile . France was a porcupine who was Flaky little sister her Fur Color pastel pink but her quills is a pastel pink and it is alway curly with bangs to the right side they are part of her quills and not sharp at all it more like hair that can be easily be brush and her quills are very soft and on top of her head she has a quills sicking out and it curly in. Eye color Powder Blue. She was wearing a Beautiful white dress her husband Razor who was a black porcupine with starlet messy hair that goes to his hips, he has razor sharp teeth and claws, he has glowing light green eyes he was wearing a white suit with a black bow he had on belt, and a knife holder with a bowie knife. "For some reason he like to have that bowie knife everywhere we go ."France though as Tommy giving her the angry look and France look at him like you- Are -no -fun look . Tommy who was a Panda He had a big earring on his left ear. Sharp buck teeth, and gray green eyes. Overweight. And he was wearing black suit with a black tied. France her husband Razor who was read a book as she try to annoy him but it backfire she end up a kiss on her lip while she blush madly . Flaky just rolled her eyes and look at her husband and said why "does my little sister have to ruined the moment for everyone." as Filppy look at his wife and said "don't worry dear thing will get better". While he was smiling as evil Filqpy said "keep dreaming shitdip!" and filppy try to forget what he said . Cuddles complaining about his wife giggles went while toothy is complaining about cuddles complaining .

Petunia was hugging her husband and than turn too see her sister Peanut was a Squirrel her fur Color platinum silver her eye color light violet she was smoking on cigar she also has a barbell piercing that is on her right ear and she has flesh tunnels in both ear which they are on top of her ear but they are little and she and was wearing a suit she her was black with combat shoe .

Petunia was angry for one wearing a suit and 2 for getting food on the suit as Petunia yell really loud " Why the hell are you wearing a Suit I told you to ware a dress and you get food on your suit ." As she try to clean off the food on Peanut cloths as Peanut said " Woman leave me the Fuck alone and I told you there is on way In Hell I'm wearing a Fucking dress!"As Petunia said "But want us to be twin today don't you ." As she was hugging her sister . Peanut look at and said " oh Hell no we are not being twin today and get the Fuck off me!"

Poor Mercy was somehow was between the 2 Mercy A cat but also has a Scottish Fold and her tile fluffy her fur color was light gold her Eye color Turquoise Blue she was wearing a cute pink dress as she look over to Handy and give him look for help Handy try to help but only end up get hit in the face by the 2 woman as cutepie was standing for being the best women and was annoy by Petunia and Peanut yell at each other . She is giggles sister she was Hampshire her fur color was baby pink (and yes there is a color call baby pink.) her eye color light blue

She was wearing a beautiful gray dress But in the vary back room Mad he was envy of Ally but that okay he said" I'm have a planned he laugh evilly to himself just wait to happen." He was wearing a black suit as well.

* * *

Note: Well I me and myAwesome Friend DeathPrincess821 did a grate job On this first Ch anyway not to worry I will post more :) oh sorry for the short ch :0


	2. Chapter 2 wedding day

OkayOkay I'm back what did you think of the first ch awesome right it all big thank to DeathPrincess821 with out her I would never got it done on my own anyways anyway I"shut up and enjoy Tommy the Panda and Planawsome X3 on with the story

* * *

Ch2 wedding day

As Giggles told Petunia and Peanut it was Ally and Annie day, and Razor told his sister to calm down, and Flaky smiled and Flippy told her, "Told you so." Cuddles soon shut up by Giggles' glare, Toothy stopped after Cuddles did. Annie walked up to her soon-to-be-wife and smiled sweetly. Annie was a brown cat with dark brown hair that was now brushed, the once messy looking hair was now looking lovely as ever. She was as short as a short thirteen year old, and a flat chest, she had little to no hips and was very hyper. But she seem calm today as she walked up to Lumpy, holding Ally's paw, who was panting and still breathing into the bag, Lumpy began

Razor told Flaky's sister to calm down as Lumpy being to read the bible and just forget how to do it as everyone wait for to start for 30min nowFrance being to be annoy by this just get up and said "For The Love of God Lumpy " and walk down like a madman and kick lumpy out the and said "Fuck this I"ll do this shit ".Razor try to stop his wife but it was to late. As flaky was now embarrassed by her sister acting and just hold Filppy hand while Evil Filppy laugh his ass off . As everyone in the room was shock what France was able to kick ass even in her beautiful dress as Razor said Wow that women can kick ass even in the dress .

Razor sat down, knowing it was no stopping her now. France opened the bible and saw the long words, and knew what it all meant. "Annie, do you take, Ally, to be your wife? To love, care, and…" France rubbed her shin for a moment for saying, "feed until you die…For good?"

"YUP!" Annie giggled, she swag her arm in the air, the other holding Ally's paw.

"And Ally, to you take, Annie, to be your wife?" France asked in a hurry, Ally breathed into the bag, inhaled deeply before saying.

"Would I frigging be here if I didn't?" Ally asked bitterly. Suddenly, Dan walked down the chairs and to the three, and the other behind them. Him still being a young kitten, he didn't have his eyes yet, so he had to feel around, when he finally got to the three, Annie grabbed one and Ally grabbed another one. Annie put one of Ally, and Ally put the other on her, Annie giggling all the way.

Mad rolled his eyes and huffed.

France rolled her eyes and said, "You may kiss the cat." France said before walking off and going to sit by Razor. Ally wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeply. Fuzz Ball wiped his eye from his master being married.

Everyone smiled and watched as Annie held the roses close to her chest. "I guess I have to throw it." Annie threw it behind her, Lammy and Giggles fighting over it.

Peanut was doing something as the flower land in peanut and peanut look down and said what the Fuck ? Why are there a flower on my lap ? As France said "well Annie throw it to giggles and Lummy and they were fights for it os I guess it land in your lap I'm so envy of you peanut as France hug her while Peanut yell "I'm not a huger I'm a huger get the Fuck off me and take the flower "as France look at her close friend and said "really" ? Puente said " no I just want to shit with you !" As she was being smart ass about it as she give the flower to France as France look at her husband and was all happy about while the giggle,Lummy was not happy about mean while sunshine look at her dad and said" I wants wedding just like aunt Annie and ally as well what do think daddy" as she smile happy . While Tommy try not to choke to death on his drink try to forget about what Sunshine had said he didn't want think about her have a boyfriend or even getting merry he kwon one day it Will happen but now .

While Mad was even more envy of ally and just got up and walk out of the church and being to planned his kidnap his little Annie as he slime evilly

Ally and Annie walked outside, Ally swear under her breath and said. "Sorry, I forgot the keys, I'll go get them." Ally walked back in the crunch. Annie waited happily by the sidewalk waiting until Mad walked up to her.

"Hello, dear." He smiled, Annie turned and smiled back at her friend, she was used to being called, "dear" by him. She hugged him and shouted.

"I can't believe it!"

Mad patted her back and grinned evilly. "Me neither, I have a wedding gift to you, but it's in my car. Would you walk with me to go get it?"

Annie nodded and jerked him to his car. She hopped in the air as he opened his trunk, he pointed at his rope. She looked over at it. "Rope? Um…Thank you, I really think the thought counts, right-"

Before she could finish, he pushed her in the car and slammed it close. He jumped into the car and drove off, with Annie screaming and kicking in his trunk of his car.

* * *

note : oh no what will happen to Annie now :0 anyway I see you next time have awesome day :3


	3. Chapter 3 kidnap

Note : Ok I'm back and who ready for more story I kwon Im trying okay let get to it :3 I hope Im do a good job :0 any have fun :3

ch 3 kidnap

Mean whlie as Ally was look for her key as everyone was about to leave Sunshine and Marcy was talking about they should stay a nigh at sunshine house it would be fun come on let go ask daddy I'm sure he won't mind as said sunshine while Marcy was walking behind her but saw Annie being kidnap they both scream bloodily murderer and they ran out but Marcy fall flat on her face and end up have a bloodily mouth as she being to cry while Sunshine ran out of the church and try to keep up with the car but she realize that her Heart was hurting and stop as she full to the ground and look up seeing Annie crying face as sunshine start to cry and said "I'm so sorry aunt Annie I could save you ". before passing out

Tommy and Fuzz Ball both ran out hearing the girls' cries, Fuzz Ball bent down on one knee by Marcy. Marcy pouring her heart out of her chest as Fuzz Ball tried to calm her dwon.

Tommy ran by Sunshine, he picked her up as she looked up at him weakly, tears running down her cheeks. Tommy walked out of the road and sat down, he wiped her tears and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mir. M-Mad k-kidnapped Aunt A-Annie…" She wept. Tommy looked out in nothing wide eyed in shock for a moment. Fuzz Ball walked over.

"What's wrong?"

"M-Mad took nie…"

took Annie said Tommy as FuzzBall yell "he what" I beilve Tommy said " he took Annie." Said peanut as france kick her and give the not -the -time -look- Peanut give France a piss of face but didn't say nothing as everyone was in shock os what do we do said" Giggles" "well we need planned me , peanut and France will get Annie back . "wait" said France "what" Said Cutepie who was now Annoy by her long with Tommy as well . "What in for me !" " What!?" said Cutepie "yeah what in for me? Cutepie look at France and said "find I will fix your hair and get you a dress!" as she look at France as France just look at her with a bored face . "What do you want form!" said Cutepie . "Well for started I want a pony." Said France "what the Fuck a pony !" Said Peanut . "For what!" Said Cutepie "I like to ride it "style horses are os boring now days you kwon." as everyone just look at her and give her the really look . Tommy Yell out anger " we don't have time for your bullshit!" As FuzzBall was try to clam him down "anyway" said Cutepie "I need to kwon where he went you girl know where he right"? s as she look at sunshine and Marcy and by the way anyone want to help me and peanut and Franc as she look at the crowd but a Splendid came and said I would go along with Filppy . As ally walk out of the church and was confuse and look at the group no one had said nothing to her so Franc said something "look don't flip out on me but your wife get kidnap" what said ally ! As ally was was now anger and shock who kidnap her as she grab France by the dress ." Fuck " I just said "not to flip out on me dude !" said while Annie was screaming and crying so mad give her a shot to make her sleepy as he out of his truck and took her in to his home .

Mad smirked down at her, she was finally his. He opened his door and looked over his shoulder, he saw no one. He walked in his house and locked the door, he walked up stairs and laid her down on the bed. He locked the windows, then covered them up by dark covers so no one could see Annie.

He walked down stairs and locked the back door.

As Annie woke up and found herself in a strange house and not really notice the bed room vary she still feel little fogy as she said "Ally where are we?" But realize she was here and start to freak out and start to take notice the room the room she was in had to be the kidnapper room as she thought "why would anyone want kidnap me on my wedding day."as begun to cry but she hared a door open a it was Mad he had food and bring it to her and " you must be hungry so I thought I should bring you food so eat my dare." as he smile happy as Annie look at her food and ate it little does she kwon there were a drug that would help Annie not to flip out on him .

Annie put the food down and looked up at Mad. "I need to get back to Ally."

She said as she stood up, Mad growled. Annie ran to the door, but Mad pinned her down against the door, he pressed her whole body against it.

* * *

note: next ch where lemons start :0 os if want you can go to the next page I hope you like it Tommy the Panda :)


	4. Chapter 4 MadxAnnie

Yay I got my first Review thank you BoonyTheWolf and I couldn' done it without DeathPrincess821 help thanks me and her work togther to get it done X3 anyways on the story :)

* * *

Ch4 MadxAnnie

Mad licked her cheek and let out a hot breath look at Annie and said "oh Annie can you see that I love you os much " as he toke the knife out and began to cut her dress as "Annie was now cry for her lover to save her." Oh Annie there no need to be scary I'm your lover now " said Mad and hugging her . Annie try to fight back why didn't she not flip out where was her friend ...

Annie took her head away from her once trusted friend, Mad had cut the whole dress and now was ribbing it off. Annie softly sobbed at this, she loved that dress and now he was ruining it. She felt fresh tears in her eyes as Mad kissed her neck. She tried to kick him, but her legs were at his hips.

When he was done with that, he kissed her on the lips, he started gentle, then became more and more rough. Her light green lipstick smeared as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, she frowned, and bit down on his tongue. He pulled out and screamed, his tongue bleeding and hurting as he looked into her fidgeted eyes, with his angered eyes filled with fire. As he run at her and make her cry and throwing her on the bed and getting top of her take his tie off and tied her hand together and to the bed post as he look at and said " oh Annie You really should be carefully my dare." and smiling evilly while he want down to her stomach and start to lick her and stop at her panties and Look at her and smile evilly as Annie heart was broken in a million "oh why "she thoughts why was her closet friend do this to her he was like a brother and sister but not anymore as she let out cry

Mad slowly took her panties off, Annie whimpered and begged Mad to stop. Mad only threw the panties aside and licked the outside of her pussy . She shouted and started to kick, he scowled and grabbed the rope and tied each of her ankles far away from each other. Annie bucked her whole body up trying to get out. Mad started to lick on the inside, Annie started sobbing more.

He licked around the hole trying to calm her, finally he shoved his long tongue in.

He smile happily with that he put his index finger in her pussy slow and nice and did this for min or so until he be come hard and fast he could feel her oh how he been wanting this for a long time now as the lust toke over him as he pull his index finger and lick it .

Mad licked around her leg, then grinned as he looked up at her.

Mad grinned faded when he saw Annie sobbing so much, she was screaming and sobbing, trying to kick as much as she could. Mad wiped her eyes, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Calm down, I would never hurt you."

Annie sniffed and whimpered, he untied her paws and her ankles, she backed away from him as she could on the bed. Mad wrapped his arms around her and held her close, petting her as he cooed in her cat ears.

Telling her he wouldn't do that again, and don't be afraid of him

Shhh it okay my love don't cry my love as he begun to kiss her shoulders and her stocmch as Annie was now scary than never before he could take to far he hear a door being kick down as he growled in anger looking at Annie with a kind face and kiss her before leave her alone at last Annie was now alone as it felt like what hours and hours for her she was now free she need to act fast before he come back but she for got her dress was all ruined as she begun to sob and trying to put her panties back on as she look round the room try to find cloths as she saw one she ran up to it . It was a black big t-shirt but it was better nothing . Meanwhile Mad walk down the stairs to find a woman who wan only standing 149 cm (4'11") . Her fur color is a pastel pink as well her quills are the same color she was really little for her age she was wearing a withe dress and high heel as well she was a porcupine her eye color was Powder Blue she look really piss off and her name was France but she wasn't alone Mad come to find a big Porcupine next who look even more piss off than she did.

Razor growled, his wife in front frowning. Mad chuckled and pulled out a gun he had, he aimed it at France. He pulled the trigger as France screeched out of pain and fell to her knees, Razor ran over and held her close, seeing she was shot in the arm.

Snarling, Razor stood up and shot his claws out. He ran at Mad.

As Razor said "YOU SON OF A B!TCH! GET READY TO DIE!"and

clawed Mad in the face as hard as he could Mad yell in pain but it piss him off even more and try to kick him off but fall do so as France get up and forget about her bloodily arm she look at the stairs and walk as fast she could try to get to Annie as France yell Annie name ."Annie where are you !" "It me France I here to save you can you tell me where at " ? She out loud . Annie hare someone call her name as she ran to the door and being to hit the door call for help as France ran to the door . "Hey Annie I need you to stay back ok." as Annie walk way form the door in one move France kick the door open almost damage it and saw Annie a in a black shirt and nothing as Annie ran to France and begun to sob in France arm as France toke her to Ally which she was down stair fight Mad long with Razor Tommy and Peanut and Cutepie as FuzzBall run to Annie help France out they carry her out of the house . Peanut who jump middle of no where and just said " what up asshold !"before kick Mad in the face while Tommy went behind him just taking his 2 fist and hit Mad head hard . Cutepie call 911 for help Ally who now ran at him with anger .

Ally ran at Mad with a knife, Mad shot Fuzz Ball, Tommy and almost Peanut, but she jumped out of the way. Ally stabbed Mad in the stomach, blood covered her knife and her paws, he spit up blood and wiped it off.

Mad held his bleeding stomach with one shaking fist. The other holding the gun, his right eye barely opened from the pain. His other narrowed softly.

he said "this was to be my wedding Not yours Ally !" as he yell in anger and falling to the floor almost pass out form the pain . Ally look at him with anger before she could kill him Cutepie ran in and said the cop are here they are going to take Mad to jail and as Cutepie help FuzzBall to car as France was in the car with her they were both tied so they fall asleep Razor and Peanut help Tommy to Cutepie's car the three of them are hurt as Razor look at Cutepie and said take them to the hospitals . Cutepie look at them and oh okay and toke off to the hospital as Razor and Peanut , ally who was now walking out the house with her wife in her arm and they saw take Mad to jail who now scream for Annie name which was scared just hug Ally as they see the cop leaving they just stand there for min or so ally had said some " which one of you have a car so I can make sure Annie is not hurt". Razor said I have one the three of jut can come me as they leave Mad's house and going to the hospitals ... At the Hospital there France, Razor, Cutepie,Peanut, Ally,Annie,FuzzBall ,Tommy ,Sunshine,Marcy, Flaky,Filppy , giggled and cuddled ,toothy , Petunia and handy almost everyone was here .

* * *

Note well that end of that ch what do you think :) getting good huh x3


	5. Chapter 5 AllyxAnUie

Okay some here in this ch there Loman anyway if I didn't good job in this ch well get tird anyway let do this :)

* * *

ch 5 AllyxAnUie

The doctor walked out of the room with the four and said, "Annie is just fine, some rope burns but with some cream she'll be just fine. Now, for France."

Razor stood, "Is she okay now?"

"Yes, she will need lots of rest, but after a week or so she'll be just fine. So, she shouldn't move her shot arm. Fuzz Ball, he was shot in the shoulder, it wasn't that deep, he can leave tonight too. Tommy wasn't bad as well, he'll be going home as well." The doctor explained, looking down to a few papers.

"When is Annie leaving?" Ally asked.

"When you sigh her out." The doctor answered, and then walked off.

Ally walk to her friend thank them for save Annie and than walk out the room to sigh her out as she walk in she see her wife Annie was talking to FuzzBall while Sunshine and her bff Marcy was setting by Tommy . Ally smile as she was happy that everyone was okay and they help her save Annie . "I'm just so happy that you are okay Master" said FuzzBall while Annie smile happily Sunshine who ran up to her dad and ask if Marcy could Stay a night at our house as Tommy just smile as say yes as everyone was have a grate time ... Later that night Tommy and FuzzBall went home with Sunshine and Marcy as Razor and France went home along with everyone ... At Ally and Annie house. ( This where Loman start is almost done by DeathPrincess821 thank you :)

AnUie had taken over, she held a few cloths of the lime green dress. AnUie also loved the dress and seeing it ribbed and torn, upset her a bit. She sighed, for the time being, she was wearing a long sleeve shirt, a white one, with a gray blue long sweat pants. After what Mad did, she wanted to be covered a little for a short time.

Ally walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a dark red bra and panties. AnUie blushed softly and turned back at the cloths. "Man…You think you know a guy." She mumbled, Ally still smiled and wrapped her arms around the short seventeen years old.

"What?" AnUie turned her head and frowned.

"Sweetie, it's our honeymoon~, and Dan is at Tommy and Fuzz Ball's with the girls."

AnUie frowned even more. "You didn't tell me there were girl there! We're getting Dan right now-"

Before AnUie could stand, Ally pinned her down. AnUie sighed and huffed. "Fine, let's make this fast, I gotta go get Dan!"

Ally smile look at her beautiful eye as the lust a take ove Her as a Allly start to kiss AnUie on the mouth and as her hand went down to Anuie panties and toke her panties .

Ally slowly stuck her finger in AnUie's hole, AnUie gasped, Ally was gentle, AnUie worried she was going to hurt her, but she stayed gentle, AnUie liked the gentle side of Ally, and she wasn't going to say it, but she loved gentle ways of women.

Ally slowly put in two more in, AnUie squeaked, Ally stopped, but then started again. AnUie moaned, Ally licked her neck, and kissed her, a little bite here and there. The lime green mouse pulled off her long sleeved shirt, AnUie turned her head away as Ally licked her chest.

Ally then kissed down, lower and lower until she was at her p-u-s-sy, AnUie gasped as Ally licked, then shoved in. AnUie swag her head back and let her. Ally licked up all cream, she let herself ** and Ally licking it all up.

AnUie was in so much pleasure she wanted to kill Ally for stopping, Ally walked away and walked over to a box across the room. AnUie sat up on her elbows and frowned, her glare burning the back of Ally's head. Ally returned with a d-i-l-d-o in her paw, she tied it on her hips and between her legs.

AnUie frowned at her, "That's too big."

"You're going to like it." She smiled, AnUie frown faded when she lode it up and slowly shoved a bit in. Ally shoved a little more in, AnUie clawed into her back, she squeaked and whimpered. Ally stopped and shoved it a little and out.

AnUie began to feel more pleasure then pain, Ally shoved deeply inside her. AnUie came as Ally did, Ally laid on AnUie. AnUie then scowled. As AnUie got up from the bed she went to put her cloths on and turn to see her lover asleep on bed with that d-i-l-d-o of her she scowled but walk out to the door And lock the door.

* * *

Note : Okay that was for you Tommy the Pand :) anyway next ch is really cute hope you like most done by me


	6. Chapter 6 the cutest thing

The cute thing I love this ch it os cute :3 anyway I hope you like it enjoy ;) I forget this is this the last ch yeah I sad but hey I may write some more on other story :)

* * *

Ch 6 the cutest thing

An hour later AnUie went to Tommy and FuzzBall house to get Dan she know that she hate Tommy but she wasn't going to kill him to night and puls she want too see the cute sweet girls she thought they were so cute for have a sleepover as she walk up to FuzzBall and Tommy House she ring the door ball as she hear one of the girls voice it was Marcy saying I"ll get I"ll get it AnUie couldn't but to Smile as the door open see a cat stand there her head popping out and looking up to see Anuie the poor girl was scary of her and try to shut the door but before Marcy could do that AnUie say I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to pic up Dan and plus you to cute to kill she hug Marcy ...Marcy look up at AnUie And said oh okay Ms. AnUie come in it cold out there you will get sick as Sunshine comes ran out no where And yell " Aunt AnUie" and hug her to death as Sunshine as said would like to stay and have a tea party we are having lot of fun and Dan is in my room we color his nile he said he like black than I told he we didn't have black but we had blue as Sunshine was now done talking..

"Dan talked?" AnUie said suddenly.

"No, he wrote it done on some paper!" Sunshine smiled, Dan never talks. AnUie nodded and walked into Sunshine's room, were, Dan sat down with makeup and nailpolish. He huffed as AnUie picked him up.

"I have to go home, I'm sorry girls. Maybe later." AnUie bent down on one knee and kissed Sunshine on the forehead. "Bye sweetheart".

Sunshine smile as she kiss AnUie on the cheek and said "okay Aunt AnUie good bye I love you." As tired child who now on her bed with her BFF Marcy they asleep as she walk out of sunshine .AnUie try not laugh at Dan face with makeup and nail that are now cover in blue . Dan wrote the word shut up as he was upset about it . Tommy and FuazzBall full sleep ...

AnUie walked out of the house and to her car, she put Dan in the car sit and drove off. When she finally got home she carried Dan to his car bed and walked over to the window and locked it, then looking out the window. Saw Mad in a jail suit standing outside the window.

*The End*

* * *

note: well that about it I hope you like it :3 thank you DeathPrincess821 dot the help :3


End file.
